Kurogane was 16
by Airbender-chan
Summary: Kurogane was 16 when he found the person he would spend the rest of his life with.


Ehehehehe

Ehehehehe...I'm supposed to be working on college stuff...or at least my other fic...but, here I go and write a new one. ; I hope that those of you who read my other story are still looking forward to the next installment. It's hard to write about Kurogane and Fay's graduation from high school when my own is coming up so rapidly! Hopefully I'll be able to write it soon for everyone!

Anyway, about this story...I had the idea for a while floating in my head, and knew the writing format I wanted to use and everything, so I figured that this would be a good thing to write down before I lost it. Thank goodness I did too! I think that it came out really well. (It's my first smutty-ish fic as well / It was very hard to write this one in school, haha.) Anyway, like my other fic, Through the Ages -shameless pimp-, this fic also follows the life of an AU Kurogane and Fay. I hope that you enjoy it!

--

"Hey! No biting! Cut that out!"

Kurogane was 16.

Kurogane was fulfilling community service hours at a local Montessori school.

Kurogane was getting beat up by small children.

"Children, please listen to Kurogane-kun when he tells you to do something." Of course when one of the teachers said something the children left the agitated teen alone.

Kurogane let out an exasperated sigh and turned around to look for something to busy himself with, but was stopped in his tracks by a small blond boy who couldn't possibly be more than six or seven. (Though, Kurogane found out later that he was nine.)

"What? Shouldn't you be doing something?" Kurogane growled, glaring down at the boy.

"No." The boy responded, casting his brilliant blue-eyed gaze upward to look at Kurogane.

"Go and learn something." The teen snapped before stepping around the boy and walking to the other side of the room. He paused when he realized he was being followed. "What?" Kurogane glared at the blond boy.

"This is a Montessori school. I can choose what I want to learn, and I want to learn about you." The boy smiled at Kurogane, unafraid; the look made Kurogane feel uneasy, but intrigued. Why was this boy being so persistent? Kurogane allowed himself to be dragged along to a table and he sat opposite from the blond, who then introduced himself as Fay.

"Do you live in this town?" Fay asked.

"Yeah..." Kurogane responded.

"Where do you go to school?"

And so the questions game began and Kurogane answered most of the strange and personal questions that were asked.

"I have to get going." Kurogane said, just realizing how much time had passed.

"Just one more." Fay protested.

"Fine."

"Will you be coming back?" Fay asked. Kurogane swore he'd seen a trace of sadness and worry cross the blond's features.

"Yeah, I've got another service hour next week."

Fay beamed, "I'll see you next week then.

--

"Just what do you losers think you're doing?"

Kurogane was 20.

Kurogane was late for work.

Kurogane was stopped on the side of the road to break up a one-sided fight, several versus one.

"We're just trying to get some money we're owed from out friend. Ain't that right, Fay?"

Kurogane's eyes widened behind his helmet mask at the name. It wasn't a common name...it couldn't be the same scrawny kid who he'd spent all his community service hours with, or could it?

Kurogane lifted the helmet off his face and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. Sure enough, a small blond boy who looked too small for his age was backed up against a graffitied brick wall.

"Idiot, what're you doing in this part of town anyway?" Kurogane growled, causing the blond to look up. The worried and scared expression on Fay's face completely melted away upon seeing the older man. "Whatever...just put on the spare helmet and let's go."

Without a shred of hesistation Fay ran forward and climbed on the bike. As soon as the helmet was on and Fay's arms were wrapped around Kurogane's waist, he took off down the street. Fay buried his face into Kurogane's leather jacket, glad for the sudden appearance of the teen from his past.

Kurogane slowed his bike to a stop, parking in front of a pizza shop. "You've already made me late for work, so there's no sense in going in now." Kurogane sighed as he slid off the bike, Fay followed his example.

"I've missed talking to you, Kuro-sama."

Kurogane cringed at the bizarre nickname, "It's Kurogane...come on, let's just go get something to eat." Kurogane muttered as he turned toward the shop.

Fay grinned and tailed after, "Sounds good to me."

--

"What are you still doing here? Class is over."

Kurogane was 24.

Kurogane was a math teacher at the local high school.

Kurogane was staring down the blond teen who had taken up the job of being the teacher's shadow.

"Is there some rule that says I can't talk with a teacher about the class after the bell? Actually, I believe that sort of thing is encouraged." Fay grinned and leaned on Kurogane's desk. Kurogane studied his student for a moment. The last four years had transformed the boy. He looked his age, if not older, and became extremely handsome. All of the girls were vying for his attention; however he had turned down every girl who had ever gotten up the nerve to ask him out.

"Hyuu Is Kuro-rin-sensei checking me out?"

Fay's maturity level, unfortunately, had not changed.

"Get to your next class, would you?" Kurogane growled, doing his best to stare down the teen, but Fay just smiled.

"The day is over. I don't have to go anywhere right now." Fay lifted himself up onto Kurogane's desk. Kurogane sat down in his chair with an annoyed sigh.

"I do this every Friday afternoon Kuro-wan, aren't you used to it by now?"

For the past four years somehow Fay had gotten Kurogane to take him out for pizza every Friday after school.

"Don't you ever want to do something different?" Kurogane said, staring at Fay, who was leaning over, deliberately invading Kurogane's personal space.

Fay shrugged, "As long as I get to be with Kuro-chan, it doesn't matter. But if Kuro-sama wants to do something different...we can try something new."

Fay closed the remaining space between himself and his teacher, pressing their lips together. Fay ran his tongue along Kurogane's lower lip. Kurogane found he was responding to the kiss and was planning on going further until he realized what was happening. Kurogane grabbed Fay's shoulders and pushed him away. His student looked confused and hurt, like he was going to crumple in on himself and disappear.

"Kuro--"

"Look, not now. We're in school. I'm your teacher. You're a minor...need I continue on?" Kurogane hissed, afraid someone might hear, though there was clearly nobody around.

Fay shook his head, "No. I knew already that it wouldn't work out." Fay slid off the desk and headed for the door.

"Hey, wait!" Kurogane stood up and caught Fay's arm. He spun the teen around and held him close to his chest. "You're young. Wait a few years before trying that on me again, or at least until we're somewhere where I can't lose my job and get arrested."

"Then...can I come over your place tonight?" Fay asked.

"What?" Kurogane looked surprised.

"You're the one who wanted to do something different." Fay pointed out.

"Yeah, but...fine, just don't tell anyone." The teacher sighed as Fay wiggled free of his grip and practically skipped to the door.

"I'll see you tonight then!" Fay paused in the doorway and gave Kurogane a wink, "And, I may be young, but I know what I'm doing."

--

"Hey! No biting! Cut that mmf--!"

Kurogane was 28.

Kurogane lost his words when another mouth crashed into his own.

Kurogane was locked in a closet with a half clothed former student pressed up against him.

"C'mon Kuro-tan, that's not what you were saying last night." Fay chuckled into the crook of Kurogane's neck before working to unfasten the buttons on his lover's shirt.

"Listen, cut it ou--" Kurogane's words were lost again when Fay quickly undid the button on his pants and then wrapped his hand around Kurogane's already hard cock.

"Your lips say one thing..." Fay paused his speech to run his fingers slowly downward, smirking at the moan that slipped from Kurogane's throat, "But, your body says something completely different."

Fay parted his lips to take Kurogane in, but was stopped just before by a large tan hand pushing his head away. Fay looked up at Kurogane curiously.

"All I wanted to do was bring you the work you left at my apartment last night for the class that you're now late for, and you shove me in the nearest room with a lock because you can't control yourself for even a second." Kurogane growled through clenched teeth.

"It's just because Kuro-wan is so handsome." Fay said, his fingers danced along Kurogane's cock as he spoke, "And, I didn't want to go to class anyway...Besides, you can't say that you don't want me to do this." Fay grinned when he realized he had won this battle. Before resuming his previous actions, the blond looked up at Kurogane, "Don't worry, Kuro-tan, you can just repay me tonight."

--

"Where are the kids?"

Kurogane was 32, and Fay was 25.

Kurogane and Fay had adopted two young children, Sakura and Syaoran.

Kurogane and Fay had been living together for four years.

"They're both in bed." Fay responded, making room for Kurogane on the couch.

"This early?"

"Yes." Fay responded as Kurogane sat down, "They were outside playing with the neighbor's children all afternoon. You know how fresh air makes children tired."

Kurogane wrapped his arm around Fay and the blond snuggled closer, resting his head on Kurogane's chest. "Yeah." Kurogane kissed the top of Fay's head, lingering there for a moment, breathing in Fay's scent before sitting back up.

"Kuro-rin?"

"Yeah?"

Fay lifted his head and turned Kurogane's toward him and kissed him lightly, "I'm glad you're home. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kurogane responded, smiling when Fay smiled up at him.

"Do you love me?" Fay asked.

Kurogane knew Fay knew the answer, but he said it anyway, "Yes, I love you."

Fay's smile grew impossibly happier.

"I love you too, Kuro-sama."

--

I hope that this was okay...I liked writing it, and, though I suppose that's a big factor in this, I want to make sure everyone else liked it too!

Also, feel free to challenge me on the Montessori school bit I mentioned. I don't know much about them, other than what I learned in my preschool laboratory class.


End file.
